The present invention relates to a method for managing a relational database of the SQL type for information technology (servers, applications, etc.) and network infrastructure service information.
Technological convergence of the services offered by telecommunications operators has underlined the need for new tools (Voice over IP, SMS, etc.) making it possible to manage the performance of a large number of simultaneous transactions. Furthermore, the current networks support streams of several tens of Gigabits. This implies for the tools managing the performance and quality of services (direct IP capture, Netflow monitoring, softswitch management) that there is a need for very high database insertion rates.